


Enemies to Lover Trope

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aspik - Freeform, Crack, DJWifi, F/M, LadybugxAspik, Lovesquare, Multimouse, Post Reveal?, prereveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Alya has some suspicions about Paris' heroes and Nino's just hoping that everything doesn't blow up in his face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Enemies to Lover Trope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesslinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesslinette/gifts).



> Yes this title is the best title ever. Sue me it's almost midnight and I'm not being very creative right now. I stole the trope title thing from Jarl_Deathwolf. Anywho the reason why I'm posting at midnight is because it is now officially Lesslinette's birthday. She is a dear friend of mine and I'm so happy that I am able to gift this to her. I hope you enjoy Less!
> 
> Thank you macaronsforchat for beta reading this!
> 
> P.S. This is mostly just crack because I can't seem to write gifts that aren't made up of crack.

“Good morning, Alya,” Nino greeted, kissing Alya on the head. She mumbled a good morning in response. 

Alya was currently in their shared office space furiously typing out what seemed to be a new article for work. She was using both of their monitors. One screen had the Ladyblog up with videos of the most recent battle, and the other had a long list of notes Alya had been writing up. 

Nino glanced at the document title, _Hero Compatibility_. 

“Whatcha working on?” Nino asked, pulling up the other office chair. 

It was hard to tell if she was just updating the Ladyblog or actually doing work stuff. Her latest job at the Paris Daily had her on the heroes section of their paper, so she was always doing something related to hero work. 

Although Alya tended to keep the more serious topics for the newspaper, she was always changing it up so readers would still be interested. 

“It’s something for the Ladyblog. I’ve been going through the recent attacks and analyzing how the heroes interact with each other and measuring their success against an akuma.” Alya turned towards him and he noticed the journalistic excitement in her eyes that he just loved. 

“I mean every battle is successful, but some are harder than others and last way longer cause the hero dynamic isn’t the best or it takes time for Ladybug to get help. Take for example you and Chat Noir. You two work perfectly in sync to distract akumas and help Ladybug put her plan into motion.”

Nino nodded and motioned for Alya to continue. He knew she had so much more to say because when she got the chance to share a project, she shared everything. At least with Nino. Perhaps Marinette too. 

“In all honesty, all of the heroes work fairly well together. The only battles that aren’t as smooth are the ones with Multimouse and Aspik. And I think I know why.” Alya paused for a dramatic effect. “Ladybug doesn’t like Aspik, and Chat Noir doesn’t like Multimouse.”

Nino blinked. That didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. Why would Ladybug keep choosing holders that she and Chat didn’t like?

He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but Alya raised her hand to stop him. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Why are they still being used as users? I think it’s the same reason why Ladybug and Chat Noir eventually give in to using the other holders. They need the miraculous’ power, and Multimouse and Aspik already know how to use that power effectively.”

Alya pulled up a video on the Ladyblog, Caricature. Nino remembered that battle. It was a particularly tough battle, and both him and Alya had been called in as back up, but even that wasn’t enough. If he remembered correctly, they needed Aspik for that battle. 

Alya clicked ahead to about halfway through the fight. He noticed that though there was an ongoing battle, Ladybug and Chat Noir were off to the sides, and it appeared that the two were arguing about something. Of course, the video didn’t catch what was being said, but it was clear that both were upset when it became clear that the situation was dire, and Ladybug swung off somewhere. Likely to get Aspik. 

Alya paused the video, but something nagged at Nino. He was pretty sure that both Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared at some point during that fight, but he couldn’t think of why Chat would have disappeared. 

Clearly, it didn’t bug Alya as she continued with her proof. 

“I can’t make out what they’re saying, but Ladybug disappeared and came back with Aspik not too long after, still upset. And the exact same thing happens whenever Chat goes after Multimouse. Remember Queen Silver?”

Nino remembered pretty well. Nino had been needed for that one, and he clearly remembered being alone for a good 10 minutes before Chat and Multimouse had shown up. He had thought it weird that Ladybug wasn’t with them. And then when the akuma had been released, Multimouse disappeared.

He shook his head. It just had to be some weird coincidence that one of them disappeared when the other appeared. 

“I guess it makes sense, but why wouldn’t Ladybug like someone she herself chose?” Nino countered.

“I’m not exactly sure why they don’t like each other yet, but I have a plan to figure it out!”

Alya got up and from her chair and walked over to where her phone was charging on the other desk. 

“Alya, as much as I admire your determination to figure things out, I think you should leave this alone. LB and Chat get the job done even if there are hiccups along the way. I mean what if we accidentally figure out Aspik or Multimouse’s identities? What then?”

Nino was starting to suspect that the two heroes’ identities were almost as important as Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities. 

“I won’t figure it out.” Alya waved off. “Besides this is important. If they can get past these differences then they’d be much more successful and faster at defeating akumas.”

Alya clicked on something on her phone and walked out of the office. 

Nino sighed, hoping that Alya was right and that this wouldn’t blow up in her face. 

\--

“Nino, where’s the camera?” 

Nino was just walking out of the kitchen when he came across Alya rummaging through the hallway closet. 

“Uh, I think it’s still in my bag from my trip to Nice,” Nino replied. 

He watched as she bolted up and ran towards the bedroom where their stuff was.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” he asked, watching Alya toss everything from his suitcase onto their bed. 

“I have an interview with Ladybug, Chat Noir, Multimouse, and Aspik today and I’m late!” Alya explained quickly. 

Nino moved to where his backpack was on the floor and proceeded to go through it. 

“I got distracted by this article for work and lost track of time. I hope Ladybug isn’t too upset.” Alya paused from her search and took a deep breath. “Where is this dang camera!?”

“Here,” Nino said, handing it out to her. 

“Thank you!” Alya gave him a quick peck on his cheek and ran out the door. 

Nino glanced at her purse that was still sitting at the edge of the bed. He sighed. So much for him not getting involved. 

\--

Thankfully, Alya didn’t protest much when Nino said he was driving her to the interview. She was already pretty frazzled and to mix that with driving was not a good idea. 

Ladybug had arranged the meeting to be held at city hall, which under normal circumstances should have taken them 10 minutes to get to city hall. Unfortunately, traffic was a mess, and it took them 30 minutes. 

Nino was relieved when there was an open spot right at the front of city hall. Once the car was in park, Alya jumped out and started grabbing her equipment from the back. Nino hopped out to help, but somehow it turned against him as he ended up carrying all of Alya’s equipment. 

Quickly entering the building, Alya showed her journalism badge and led Nino to a room not too far from the entrance. He figured Ladybug chose this room since it would be easy to hear if there was an akuma or something going on outside. 

Alya knocked once and then opened the door. However, instead of four superheroes on the other side of the door, Ladybug and Aspik were there. Kissing. Quite passionately in Nino’s opinion. 

To say Nino was shocked was an understatement. Of all the things he would have expected this was definitely not it. 

“Uh…”

At the sound of Alya’s voice, the two heroes broke apart, realizing they weren’t alone anymore. Both of them were blushing furiously, not saying anything, which made the whole situation feel really awkward in Nino’s opinion. 

“I think it’s safe to say they’re not enemies. Perhaps lovers?”

**Author's Note:**

> The videos Alya referenced are pre-reveal, so Ladybug and Chat had no idea Multimouse and Aspik were actually their partners’ identities. 
> 
> Yes I know this isn't the traditional friends to lover trope but I couldn't help myself okay. I hope you still enjoyed :)


End file.
